EAW Pain for Pride 8
| city = , | lastevent = Triple Threat (2015) | nextevent = Midsummer Massacre (2015) | lastevent2 = EAW Pain for Pride VII | nextevent2 = EAW Pain for Pride 9 }} Card Triple Threat Match for the EAW Answers World Championship StarStann © vs. Brian Daniels vs. Devan Dubian EAW Championship Zack Crash © vs. Xavier Williams EAW World Heavyweight Championship Tyler Parker © vs. Alex Anderson Loser's Brand Closes Forever - Triple Threat Match Lucian Black (Dynasty) vs. Norman Hellion (Showdown) vs. Hades the Hellraiser (Voltage) EAW Pure Championship - A Clash of Kings "King of Extreme" Ares Vendetta © vs. "King of Elite" Lannister Falls Count Anywhere Match Jacob Senn vs. Jaywalker Triple Threat Match for the EAW Hall of Fame Championship Cameron Ella Ava © vs. Dark Demon vs. Heart Break Boy Cash in the Vault Ladder Match Aren Mstislav vs. Carlos Rosso vs. The Pizza Boy vs. Jamie O'Hara vs. Christopher Corrupt vs. Zach Genesis vs. Scott Oasis vs. Eclipse Diemos Four Corners Match for the EAW Unified Tag Team Championship The Savage Ryans (Mr. DEDEDE & Ryan Savage) © vs. Nick Angel & Venom vs. The Mercenaries (Y2Impact & Heart Break Gal) vs. Death By Velocity (J.P. Caliban & Jordan Ciserano) Extreme Enigma Elimination Match Montell Smooth vs. Clark Duncan vs. GI Styles vs. Vance Tybull vs. Superior Quality 85 vs. Diamond Cage Ultimate X Match for the EAW New Breed Championship Stark © vs. Charlie Scene vs. JD Damon vs. TLA Handicap Match for the EAW Vixens Championship Tarah Nova © vs. The Vixens Division (Cherish, Maddie, Haruna Sakazaki, Alexis Parnetopaeus, Maria Gonzalez, Ariana Lopez, Erica Ford, Trinity Rampage, & Velocity Rampage) Ventura vs. Liam Catterson 24/7 Contract Battle Royal Matt Miles vs. Terry Chambers vs. A-Will vs. Kerry Keller vs. Maxwell Dachs vs. The Franchise Demon vs. JJ Silva vs. Daniel Marshall vs. Vic Vendetta vs. Luke Braxton vs. Chris Elite vs. Brett Kennedy vs. Salot vs. The Mexican Samurai (approved by the EAW board) vs. Aurora Rose Background Pain For Pride 8 is the eighth Pain for Pride event produced by Elite Answers Wrestling and is considered their flagship event. The event features professional wrestling matches with varying storylines from the brands of EAW: Showdown, Dynasty, and Voltage. Traditional matches to be held at the FPV are the Cash in the Vault Ladder Match and the 24/7 Battle Royal. In late 2014, a stable was made between StarrStan, Brian Daniels, and Devan Dubian to combat RAGNAROK that was named ELITE. After shortcomings against RAGNAROK, Devan turned on both Brian and Starr in a attempt to separate himself and push himself towards the world championship. After failing to become the King of Elite, which was won by Lannister, Devan and Brian were plunged into a blood-feud between the both of them as Devan had separated himself from the group at his expense. At Reasonable Doubt, Devan Dubian was able to defeat Brian Daniels and gain the victory over his rival. At the same event, StarrStan was placed against Ventura and Alex Anderson where the winner would become number one contender to the EAW Answers World Championship. StarrStan would be the one to win and become number one contender. The feud between Devan Dubian and Brian Daniels would not get any better as they would continue their feud at Reckless Wiring in a triple threat match that included Scott Oasis where the winner would enter the Grand Rampage at number 30. Devan Dubian would be victorious once again, claiming the number for himself. In the main event of the same FPV, Starr put his right to challenge for the Answers World Championship ever again on the line against Norman Hellion for the title. After a controversial interference with Lannister, Starr defeated Norman and became the Answers World Champion. At Grand Rampage, StarrStan retained his title against Psycho Brody and a shocking turn of events happened at the show where two men walked out with the Grand Rampage title shot, Devan Dubian and Brian Daniels. Both men were allowed to choose their champion to face and when both men wanted to reveal their choice, they both chose StarrStan as they wanted to prove they were the most "elite" out of the three. This also lead to the dispute of who was the best champion between the world champions, as Tyler Parker and Xavier Williams leading to a confrontation to include StarrStan at Triple Threat. Soon after this, the match between StarrStan, Devan Dubian, and Brian Daniels was made official. At Triple Threat, a five vs. five tag team match was made between captains Team Daniels and Team Dubian. Team Daniels won with the sole survivor, Alex Anderson pinning Devan Dubian. In the Champion of Champions Match, Tyler Parker defeated Xavier Williams and StarrStan by pinning Xavier Williams. At the following Showdown, Brian Daniels teamed with Liam Catterson to take on the team of Ventura and StarrStan while Devan Dubian would join the commentary table to get a closer look at the match and his Pain for Pride opponents. Liam Catterson would pick up the victory for his team as all three men would staredown one another, with Dubian not seeming impressed, StarrStan raising his championship high in the air, and Brian celebrating the victory. At Grand Rampage, Tyler Parker retained his championship against Lucian Black in a very competitive match. Weeks later after a tag team match with Devan Dubian and Tyler Parker against Xavier Williams and Brian Daniels, Alex Anderson assaulted Tyler Parker. The next week, Alex Anderson stated that he was named the number one contender to the World Heavyweight Championship and would face Tyler Parker at Pain for Pride. At Triple Threat, both men walked out victorious as Tyler Parker would win the Champion of Champions Triple Threat Math and Alex Anderson was the sole survivor in the five vs. five tag team match with Team Daniels winning. Tyler Parker faced GI Styles at the next Dynasty and after a submission, Alex Anderson assaulted the champion. At the end of the next Dynasty, Tyler Parker and Alex Anderson met for the official contract signing of their match for Pain for Pride. Words were exchanged and after the documents were signed, Alex Anderson once again went for the assault. However, Tyler came back from this and landed Alex through the table they used with an Across the Park to make a message very clear between the two. In a main event tag team match, Tyler Parker and his partner, Aren Mstislav, would defeat Alex Anderson and his partner, Christopher Corrupt, as Aren hit his Conformity of the Masses move for the pin. After the match, Tyler and Alex would have a standoff where Tyler held the championship high and Alex would stare at what could be his future, until Sebastian Monroe walked out. Monroe announced that 2015 Hall of Fame Ceremony would take place in the 02 Arena and that the final inductee to the Hall of Fame would be Tyler Parker. After taking the moment in, Alex offered a handshake to Tyler and it was accepted; but after Alex said he would take the title at Pain for Pride, Tyler yanked him back while holding the title in the air as that would be the lasting image. As an annual event at Pain for Pride, Cash in the Vault is a ladder match where the winner will earn a briefcase that contains a world championship contract for a title shot whenever they please up to a year. Carlos Rosso qualified for the match by defeating GI Styles in a match at Triple Threat. Scott Oasis and Zach Genesis qualified for the Cash in the Vault Ladder Match winning qualifier matches on Showdown as Christopher Corrupt and Aren Mstislav also qualified in this manner. Jamie O'Hara and The Pizza Boy's match resulted in a tie and they defended their spot in the match against Death By Velocity, where both will be inserted in the match. Eclipse Diemos qualified for the match as he held Damien Murrow hostage to go through with his demands. In a Cash in the Vault Tune-Up Match, Scott Oasis defeated Zach Genesis in singles competition with a piledriver after the interference of Oasis' new manager, Grace. On the Dynasty front, Aren Mstislav defeated Christopher Corrupt in a Falls Count Anywhere Match where he landed a Glitch in the System onto the stage as he got the pinfall. In another set of tune-up matches, Scott Oasis was able to defeat Eclipse Diemos as he hit his signature Seek and Destroy move while Zach Genesis was able to defeat Carlos Rosso after the use of a Southern Comfort. Returning to his hometown of Sydney, Jamie O'Hara was able to beat Carlos Rosso on an episode of Dynasty. A new match was created in memorial of one of the greatest elitist to ever grace an EAW ring, Extreme Enigma. This match, named the Extreme Enigma Elimination Match, is a no-disqualification elimination six-man match where the winner is the last man standing in the ring. Zack Crash made the announcement on an episode of Showdown and announced that the first participant would be Clark Duncan. Clark would come out and say a few words about how honored he was to be named the first entrant, how he was inspired by Extreme Enigma, and the drive and passion of his was unequaled. Clark said that he was going to win and how he will kickstart his career. On Dynasty the following week, Vance Tybull was able to defeat GI Styles in singles competition. After the match, Vance announced that he would be inserted into the match and that he wanted the rise that Extreme Enigma had for his own career, to not join those who would be in the 24/7 Battle Royal, in hopes of later competing for the EAW National Elite Championship. Dr. Eddie Hawke, the mouthpiece and doctor of GI Styles, responded to this by saying that he feels GI Styles has what it takes to end the streak of Vance Tybull and push himself further to what he wanted, the EAW World Heavyweight Championship. With this, Dr. Hawke inserted GI Styles into the match himself. On Voltage, John Conning of the EAW Board of Directors interrupted and announced that not only Superior Quality 85 would join in the match, but that he would be met by the man who he assaulted the week prior, Diamond Cage, who attempted to get some form of retribution while Superior Quality escaped. At the last Dynasty before Pain for Pride, Montell Smooth spoke about where was the respect for him and announced that he would be in the match to be remembered through history as the first victor and to get his comeback on the path towards being world champion again. At Grand Rampage, Jacob Senn would enter in the match at number nine. During the match, Jaywalker would return in the match as his focus would be primarily on Jacob Senn. Jaywalker would eliminate Jacob Senn, but he would eliminate himself as well in the process. On the Dynasty afterwards, Jacob Senn would fail to defeat the undefeated Vance Tybull, but the two gave a match that earned both of their respects. Jacob would stay out and call out Jaywalker, wanting answers for why he targeted him inside the Grand Rampage Match, but instead got the presence of Tiberius Jones. Tiberius said that Jaywalker was not here as he would not deign himself to speaking to him. Tiberius would go on to say that there was a culling arriving into Elite Answers Wrestling and even though they will eradicate the entire whole of the company, Jacob was at the top of the list. Jacob would wonder about the reasons for why he was there, but he said it didn't matter as he wanted Tiberius in the ring when he could. Tiberius declined as Joseph Anubis stated that trying to goad him into matches would not work and that he would be denied any chance of getting his retribution, but Jacob said that no matter if he accepted or not, he would beat Tiberius down eventually. Jacob Senn was defeated by Christopher Corrupt in the next show and afterwards, Tiberius attacked Jacob after his match and Joseph stated that if he wanted the match with Tiberius, he would need to meet with them to negotiate terms. When they met, Anubis and Tiberius said that he would have a match with Tiberius, but Jaywalker would also be there for the match and he needed to have partner that would team with him. Knowing the way that he wanted Tiberius in the ring like he did, Jacob Senn agreed and chose Christopher Corrupt to be his partner, making the match for Triple Threat. During the match, Corrupt would leave the ring and Jaywalker would dominate Jacob as he and Tiberius would win the match. The next week, Jacob would call out Jaywalker, saying he wanted him in the ring in singles competition and vengeance for all that has happened in recent months. Jaywalker, in a forest with his followers, had Ammit and Anubis speak for him, saying that he could have the match if he went through the challengers being made for him. The first was announced to be Tiberius Jones prior to his title match with Vance Tybull. During the match, Jacob jumped the barricade and interfered to attack Joseph Anubis, causing a count-out victory for Vance Tybull. On the next show, Jacob Senn and Tiberius Jones once again met in the ring and after escaping from the Game Clincher, Jacob landed Tiberius on his chest with the Jacob's Ladder and won his first challenge. Joseph Anubis, adorning a neck brace from the Harmonic Divergence, stated that his next challenge would be someone who has never been in Elite Answers Wrestling. The next challenge would be Jack Miles, a man known from his tenure in PURE as world champion and his great technical acumen. Jacob and Jack would have great bout that would result in Jack Miles being forced to submit to Jacob's signature submission, Willbreaker. After the match, Joseph Anubis would return to the stage and announce that if Jacob Senn could pass the final trial, he would get his match with Jaywalker at Pain for Pride. The final competitor he chose was one that has contested with him in the past, Gunkai Riggs. In the match, Gunkai Riggs defeated Jacob Senn after a second Himalayan Bomb. Jaywalker would appear and state that Jacob is not the same boy he met at first and that because of his grit and determination to have the match with him at Pain for Pride, he accepted Senn's challenge. However, because he lost, there was a need for a punishment for failing and the consequence was a Falls Count Anywhere Match. The last thing shown was Senn on the mat beaten, yet still with a look of determination and anger towards Jaywalker, who was leaving the ring. Zack Crash came to Triple Threat with a massive announcement, an announcement that there will not only be a new show called Battleground, but that there will be a triple threat match where whoever is pinned, their brand is closed for good. Lucian Black was confronted after the announcement and he stated that he would represent Dynasty in the match. On Showdown, Norman Hellion stated that he would be the one to defend Showdown during the match. Nick Makarov was against this, but he was met with a rolling lariat from Norman as he made his message clear to be in the match. After his match with Xavier Williams, Hades the Hellraiser was announced to be the Voltage representation for the Brand Survival Match. The following Dynasty, Lucian came out to speak about the upcoming triple threat, but Zack Crash interrupting him as he stated that he hopes that Dynasty is the one to flounder. Crash announced that Lucian would face four individuals at the same time to make sure that he gets that message loud and clear. Lucian easily dispatched the four people who faced him, showing his determination to defending the brand. Jarrod Kaine and Hades would come out and speak more about defending Voltage on the next episode, stating that at Pain for Pride VI he conquered the beloved Extreme Enigma, at Pain for Pride Seven he conquered the Answers World Championship, and this year he will conquer an entire brand full of nameless people. Matches Category:EAW Category:EAW CPV's Category:2015